pokemon creepy facts
by Blondecreeper
Summary: heres some creepy pokemon myths, stories, and facts so enjoy WARNING: stories are sad and scary and might ruin you're childhood :)
1. sky high

Tale: sky high

Pokemon: drifloom

Characters: mom, Ben, Kyle, Stephen, officer embes, and of course drifloom

Creepy fact: it is believed that driflooms kidnap kids so here my idea of a story of what happens.

(Ben's pov)

The night was cold and Ben looked at the stars. "May Stephen rest peacefully in heaven" said Ben as he prayed. Ben's brother Stephen disappeared 2 years ago when Ben was 9. "Why doesn't anyone believe me I swear I saw the drifloom pick him up and carry him in his sleep" Said Ben a tear down his face. "Hopefully my little brother Kyle will be fine" said Ben as he took of his cap and brushed his wild brown hair then leaped in bed.

(Kyle's pov)

Kyle lay in his small bed his blonde hair put down by his mother who sat next to him. "Sweaty you're 7 years old and I have a job you have to ignore you're nightmares" Kyle nodded fear in his ruby eyes. His mom kissed his forehead and shut the door. "Um mom can you keep the door open a crack?" "Sure sweaty love you" Kyle tossed and turned in his bed until he heard a sound and looked out the small opening and saw a balloon. The window flew open but Kyle ignored it and quietly tip toed to the balloon. "Gotcha" Kyle stretched his arm to grab the string but the string split into a couple of them and wrapped around Kyle's arm Kyle tried to scream but it also wrapped around his mouth and lifted him off the ground.

(Ben's pov)

Ben woke when he heard a strange sound he flung open his door and saw a drifloom carry Kyle out the window. "NO!" Ben ran and jumped out the window and just nearly missed Kyle. Ben grabbed his brother and tried not to look down. "Don't worry little bro I got you" then officer embes pulled out a gun and shot at the Pokémon. "LET THE CHILDREN DOWN!" then there mom ran out of a taxi shouting "MY BABIES!" she shoved the officer down and grabbed the gun and started shooting. She skinned bens right arm his left arm still holding on. Then the officer regrabed the gun and shot one of the pokemon arms the pokemon then sped up and Ben fell into his mother's arms. "I got you sweat" the last they looked up and saw a purple figure and the screaming of a little boy.

You might be wondering what happened to these kids well that part will remain a mystery.


	2. old nightmares

Tale: old nightmares

Pokemon: Duskull and Banette

Characters: Bell melias, Millie melias, melody, Jake, and pokemon characters

Creepy fact: Banette was once a doll and now looks for the child who abanded it and Duskull haunts lonely children and loves to hear kids cry

"But mom what if they attack me" said Millie nervous.

"That's why I gave you my growlith sweetie"

"But…" her daughter was interrupted by movement. "Um what's that" then a doll came into appearance.

"Oh mom can I keep it" asked her daughter now excited. Bell felt sick to the stomach she had that doll back when she was Millie's age but it couldn't be it she threw it away. It looked like it smiled at her. She threw it as far as she could.

"Let's go NOW" then she grabbed her daughters arm and ran.

Later that night.

A indescribable sound came from the room across the hall.

"That's Millie's room" bell jumped out of bed grabbed a flashlight and ran to her daughter's room.

"What is it mommy… oh thanks for the doll did you change you're mind?" the doll lay in her daughters arms staring at her daughter.

"Um good night oh and I'm visiting a friend tomorrow I'm going to see if Melody will babysit tomorrow ok" her daughter smiled and nodded as she closed her sleepy eyes.

"Hi um Jake are you here" then a blond man with Glasses and blue came in.

"Oh hi Bell how's the daughter?"

"um good you're a doctor right?" he nodded "well you know that doll my mom made me before she died and I threw it away, well my daughter found one just like it I threw it into the woods and it appeared in my daughters bed last night"

"maybe you just imagined throwing it or there's some kind of pokemon in it trying to escape"

Bell nodded and left.

At home she started a fire and threw the doll in.

"I'll say it fell in" the she turned around to see her daughter walk in through the door.

"Hey mom you left Banette at the door oh and that's what I named him" then she ran upstairs.

"What?" said bell now terrified.

The clock stroke midnight but Bell was ride awake.

"I must give rid of that doll" then Bell heard a scream. "MILLIE!"

Bell saw Millie in the middle of the rood Banette on top of her.

"MOM HELP!"

"Stop! You have the wrong girl I'm the one who threw you away that might look like me as a kid but that's my daughter!" Banette then looked at her a smile on its face as it ran over and grabbed her arm and with surprising strength started to drag her.

"MOM!" shouted Millie tears down her face. Then a dusk skull flew over and started to drag her daughter.

"NO…" then the two disappeared in two pokeballs. Jake stood there in shock.

"Run before they escape…" then the pokeballs actually caught them.

"What now?" said bell holding her daughter tight. Jake picked them up and threw them deep into the woods. Sadly what Jake didn't realize was the pokeball holding Banette hit a rock and broke open and in human words it said, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE"


	3. sinking deep

Tale: sinking deep

Pokémon: Jellicent, Frilish and Feragator

Characters: Tim, Isabel, and captain august

Fact: Jellicent is believed to drown ships, Frilish drowns people, and Feragator rips his enemy's to shreds with deadly jaws

Mother: bi Tim have fun on the cruise

Tim: see you in three days

They waved as the ship took off.

Captain: hey back away from the edge I don't need anyone dying

Tim: oh sorry by the way where are we heading?

Captain: to the ocean

The captain burst into laughter. Tim just sighed and walked away. He decided to go to the diving room where he saw the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Her hair was golden blonde unlike his dull red hair, she also had a cute little pidgey, but once it saw him it screamed and jumped up and down the women then looked at him and walked over.

Girl: hello I'm Isabel

Tim: hello I'm Timothy kenson but my friends call me Tim… cute pidgey

Isabel: thanks do you have a Pokémon

Tim: a pet purlion

Isabel: cool… would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow at 8?

Tim: uh… sure

Isabel: see you then

She then did a courtesy and walked away.

'Man mother will be excited I already have a girlfriend'

It was now 8:09 and she still wasn't here.

Captain: what's wrong boy

Tim: uh nothing… WAIT ONE MINUTE WHO'S DRIVING THE SHIP!?

Captain: OOPS!

Isabel: sorry I'm late couldn't find anything to wear

Tim: you're beautiful just the way you are

Her pidgey then started to jump.

Isabel: what's wrong?

The pidgey began screaming scared then flew away.

Tim: she'll be back

She then smiled and they danced for a while he never wanted this to end; sadly wish's don't always come true.

TUMBLE! Everyone fell.

Captain: we are experiencing some large waves but don't pani…

Everything went silent and another big CRASH came. Everyone began to panic as the ship started to sink. Tim and Isabel ran on the top deck and tried to hold onto anything they could grab.

Tim: hold on… hello where did you go?

She was gone then he saw a frilish drowning her and a jelicent pulling the ship down.

Tim: NO!

It was to late she was a goner, he thought it was over until he saw a pokeball.

He also saw a group of jellicents pulling the ship down.

Tim grabbed the pokeball.

Tim: go Pokémon

It was a blastoise.

Tim: use surf

He then swam for 5 hours to an island. He then sat and stared at his savior.

Tim: you like me more than my own pokemon… how would you like to be my friend?

Then he heard something.

Tim: stand back!

Then a giant feragator leaped at him and shoved his giant dagger jaws into his side he then started to rip his flesh. He screamed and screamed. Then blastoise attack him but the deadly beast just tore his head right out off of his body. Tim then tried to crawl away but accidently stepped on a stick and made a crack! That one stick that one little twig was the end of his life.

**Sorry guys about the fast paced story but wanted to get it done so enjoy!**


	4. hypno's lullaby

Tale: the Hypno lullaby

Pokémon: Hypno

Creepy fact: Hypno kidnaps children and brings them to his cave so he can…

Characters: Bell, Tommy, Blondecreeper, Jeff, Professor Branchem

THE END

Then the credits came up. Bell use to love Blondecreeper's movies, until she realized how unrealistic they where. Really Drifloom kidnapping children, Pokémon drowning ships, and his new one coming out about Hypno?! COME ON! She was watching them because she couldn't fall asleep she was getting her first Pokémon tomorrow. Her parents where sleeping right now so she tried to but as she slept a creepy song kept finding its way into her dreams: come little children come with me, safe and happy you will be, away from you're homes now let us run, with hypno you will have so much fun…

She woke up. Knowing that she was awake she jumped up and got dressed. She then ran downstairs and said bi to her parents and ran to the prophesiers' lab. The professor had brown hair and a beard. He then turned and waved to bell, then her friend Tommy ran inside.

"Am I late?"

"Actually no you're just in time" he said sounding not so excited.

"Sorry I'm out of starters so take these"

Bell: Vulpix Tommy: Auzrill

"THANK YOU SIR!" they both said on instant.

"Oh by the way most of the trainers and children have been going to the woods and disappearing we need you to help the police find them, is that okay?"

"YES SIR!" then they ran off.

Now that they where in the woods they started searching. It was pretty quite even the Pokémon where hiding silently.

"I'll check this way you check that way" Bell said with confidence, "ALRIGHT?"

"Yes ma'am" she just gave a quick laugh and ran. The woods seemed to get darker and scarier, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind to turn back but she ignored it.

'Come on I can find him I'm BELL AXERDON!' Then she saw a little girl running.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" she shouted as she chased the little pain, "I said get back here!" she quieted down since she was out of breath. Then the girl giggled and ran into a push. After crawling threw the bush she saw a Hypno. "What the?" then Hypno sang that song that terrifying song Hypno was singing it. Then she blacked out. When she woke up she was in a cave it was dark and silent. Then she tried to run but a group of kids came and tackled her. Then Hypno walked up. She broke free and brought out her pokeball and shouted, "I challenge you…" then she passed out. When she woke up the cave seemed darker. Then she heard footsteps.

"No please get away I have a poke…" she realized that her Pokémon was gone.

"Oh I don't want to hurt anyone I just want to help you"

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU!"

"Yep it's me blondecreeper"

"OMG!"

"Forget that! I came to tell you that's the way of escape but just to warn…"

"THANK YOU!" then she ran off but she quickly turned, "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know" she shook her head, "OH… well I'm from another dimension where this is actually a story"

"Wait so either I'm fake or… You're god"

"It's not like that… OH CRAP I FORGOT I HAVE TO FINISH THIS STORY THEN I HAVE TO POST A NEW CHAPTER FOR NINE STARS! AH DANG IT CLOEY22 PROBABLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER FOR ONE OF HER STORIES" then he disappeared.

"Okay… I better go on" the cave got darker, DARKER, and then **DARKER**. Then she saw a pair of stairs.

'Blondecreeper will protect me… right' then her hopes quickly fell for when she walked up she saw four Hypno's. Then she saw kids standing on planks with pokeballs on top of them. She then saw a pokeball and when one of them began singing she grabbed it and used it. A pidgey came out.

"PIDGEY USE GUST!" then all the pokeballs opened, "Pokémon attack!" yes! Thank you Blondecreeper but then all the hynos began hypnotizing all the other Pokémon then they spoke.

"join us attack her" then they all turned and starting tackling her she began bleeding and feeling great pain. Then the hypno's staring ripping her clothes then… you get the picture.

After a while bell felt like killing herself but something made her not then when she thought it was all over. The police ran in guns where shot and the hypno where all dead. A officer who seemed only a coupe of years older stood over her. 

"Hello I'm Jeff"

Then he carried her off, as she was carried off she looked at Tommy's body and began to cry.

10 years later

A young woman stood silent washing dishes, staring at a photo. Then two little boys ran into the room and back out, and then their father walked up.

"You okay bell"

"Yes Jeff" the first words she said in a while. She continued to stare at Tommy's photo then the name came back to her mind, (Blondecreeper)

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SERIES IF YOU DID PLEASE FOLLOW, FAV, AND COMMENT ON THIS STORY AND I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE SEE YOU SOON… HOPEFULLY


End file.
